Slacking Off
by KarakuRoku
Summary: No wonder it took a year for Sora's memories to be pieced together. [RikuNamine]


**Finally! A RikuNami fic from moi! I've been busy on this all week after getting inspiration from out of nowhere. ****Yay for random ideas! XD I'm not satisfied with the ending, but meh. I can't think of anything else. I think I'll edit it again later in the morning...**

**Well anyway, hope you guys enjoy! :3**

* * *

**Slacking Off**

Riku has always had the important virtue of patience and respect. He would welcome silence with open arms whenever necessary, whether it be in a simple game or just because he felt considerate and let it pass. He and his personality completely contrasted yet balanced out his still asleep best friend, Sora, and said brunette's personality. As it was Sora's duty to be the cheery class clown with the goofiest of grins always showing up on his face, Riku would be the guy almost any female would fangirl over, being the silent type with the so-called seemingly mysterious demeanor and, to his dismay, the long, silver locks he uniquely sported.

So he asked himself now, why, of all times, did he have to become irritated because of the silence, which he never knew could be so unnerving?

Here he was, in a room he remembered to be of the most paper white variety he's seen. He sat on a chair on the opposite side of the room, so he would've been looking directly at a certain, quiet blonde who was at the other side of the room... if it weren't for his black blindfold obscuring his vision.

The silence, as Naminè worked to piece together Sora's memories, blanketed the whole space, and it felt choking enough for Riku to not be able to do anything. There were no reports on any Organization activity at the moment, so he was pretty much free. He never really knew what to do on his free time though, so he'd just watch Naminè silently piece back Sora's memories through her drawings. One drawing after another...

... Sweet mother of Heartless. Just... was he seriously doing this right now?

"Aren't you tired?" Riku finally asked, straightening himself up on his chair as he spoke. Naminè didn't even look up from her work, but she still replied in her soft voice and said a straight-to-the-point _'No.'_ Riku sighed disappointedly and stood up to approach her. Still getting used to the blindfold, he had to feel around since he had no idea where he was going. He stopped when he grabbed on to what felt like a small hand, and was confirmed to be so when he heard Naminè gasp at that same moment. He grabbed her art materials and set it away from her except for the pencil that she held tightly in her hand. "Naminè, ever since we first met, all you've done these days is draw." Riku stated as he rolled his eyes. "Come on, can't you do something else with me, even if it's just for a little while?"

Naminè pouted and sighed, but even with a blindfold on, Riku knew that she was thinking about his suggestion. "Riku, your best friend is asleep with half of his memories properly intact. I'm probably the only way right now for him to wake up with all of his memories perfectly chained together again, and you expect me to stop just for your boredom?"

"I guess I am... I'm just selfish like that." Riku shrugged as he leaned down subconsciously beside Naminè, his hand still holding hers. "Believe me, I want Sora to wake up soon, but I know that you don't want to be stuck here everyday to draw in silence, even if you're helping someone."

Naminè stayed silent, mentally facepalming since he made such a good point and he had seen through her. (And he was wearing a blindfold too! Oh the irony.) "Well, if you really want to do something with me, what can I even do when I'm practically imprisoned here?" Naminè challenged, holding her ground well. "DiZ will probably get mad at you if I'm roaming freely around outside as if I was as free as a bird."

Riku thought about this as he placed his free hand on his chin. After a few moments, he smirked at Naminè and snatched her pencil away from her hand. "Who said anything about going outside to get entertained?" Still smirking, he slowly leaned towards Naminè's face, the blonde's cheeks becoming red and warm from how close he was getting. And just as he was about to brush his lips on hers, the silver-haired teen quickly grabbed her sketchbook and tore an empty page away.

"R-Riku!" Naminè gasped breathlessly, trying to reach for her sketchbook that Riku held high in the air. "Give it back! I need that! And don't tear another-!"

_Rip!_

"... page." Naminè groaned as Riku shot her a smirk. He sat on a chair and raised one side of his blindfold to see the clean paper he tore out.

"Relax." Riku stated as he placed the blindfold back on and began folding it skillfully. Naminè looked at him with wonder, curious about what he was trying to do. Within just a few moments of waiting, Riku held up a peculiar thing.

"What's that..?" Naminè asked, tilting her head childishly to the side. Riku held it up for Naminè to see properly. "It's origami, or in basic terms, a paper crane." Riku replied, a small smile dancing on his lips. Naminè raised an eyebrow, silently asking him to elaborate more. Expecting this, Riku nodded and stood up. "Origami's a unique kind of art too, sort of. You fold paper to make a form of something, like an animal for example. Paper cranes are the simplest kind, and I'm glad for that too."

"Hm? Why?"

"Well, you see, there's this myth I heard way back." Riku paused and resisted the urge to shrug. "If someone is able to make a thousand paper cranes, all of those paper cranes will come together and become a giant paper crane which will carry your wish on its back... or something like that."

"Wow, really?" Riku nodded, and Naminè was fascinated by this. Though she was even more surprised at the fact that Riku believed something as childish as a myth like that. But it was still okay to dream after all, right?

"Well, you want to take a crack at it?" Riku smirked, but Naminè happily smiled, as if his smirk wasn't evident on his face. "Sure I would!"

Riku gestured her to sit on the chair he previously sat on, and Naminè quietly seated herself. Having an artist's photographic memory, it didn't take long for the blonde girl to get the paper crane right, and was able to make the perfect one in just less than fifteen minutes.

"Great work Naminè." Riku smiled and squeezed her hand in encouragement.

"Oh... Um, thanks." The blonde blushed profusely at this and was glad that Riku was wearing a blindfold. He would've teased her if he saw her blushing. "But I'm kind of low on pages now... I should get a new sketchbook soon."

"Alright, I'll go get you a new one..."

"Wait!" Just as he was about to walk out of the door, Naminè grabbed his hand and giggled softly. "I didn't say it had to be now dummy."

"O-Oh." Riku turned away, now slightly red from embarrassment. It was his turn to be glad that he had a blindfold on. "I... Well... Don't I have the right to get you a sketchbook right now?" Riku lamely excused, and did a mental facepalm at his poor counter.

Naminè just smiled and lead him back to a chair. She ripped out two of the last pieces of pages from her sketchbook and placed one in front of Riku. She sat down on the chair beside him and placed the extra page in front of her. "Not yet. Let's just finish up the rest of my sketchbook and tear up the pages I haven't drawn on yet. That way, we'll make more paper cranes and you don't have to be that bored."

Riku straightened himself, shocked by this, and even briefly raised his blindfold to look at the blonde. "Why..?"

In turn, the blonde shrugged and gently placed a hand on his cheek. "You have a wish that you want to be granted right? Then let me help you make paper cranes."

Riku stared, surprised by her insistence. Even if he knew that it didn't work that way, that it had to be only one person to make the cranes without any help of sorts, Riku refrained from mentioning this and nodded, his smile growing. Placing the blindfold back on, he placed Naminè's hand back on the paper in front of her. And just like that, they began to fold paper cranes again, one after another and completely lost in their combined little worlds

That is, until DiZ came and told Naminè to get right back at piecing Sora's memories together again.

* * *

"If you don't mind me asking, what did you want to wish for anyway with the thousand cranes we could make?"

It was three days later when Riku and Naminè found themselves together again in the white room, Naminè in her usual routine of drawing (on a new sketchbook if one was wondering) and Riku silently watching her at the other side of the room again. He quickly straightened himself up after hearing that question, and would've raised an eyebrow if he could. "You're wondering what I want to wish for?"

"Yeah, I am." Naminè unconsciously nodded, and for the first time, Riku seemed nervous. Even if she couldn't see his eyes, Riku was visibly fidgeting on his chair, unable to keep himself still for some reason.

"Well, normally, being the selfish person I am, I'd probably wish that I never gave into the darkness." Riku sighed and managed a small smile. "But since I've been given this second chance... in a way, I think I'd wish for something else... like..."

"Like what?"

"Well, for starters, I'd wish that I could... slack off with you some more?" Riku shrugged, and Naminè had a look of shock on her face. "I mean, yeah. It was fun... talking to you and all... but I know you can't slack off forever-"

"Riku, hush up."

"What-?"

Somehow, Naminè had appeared right beside Riku without him sensing it and planted a small kiss on his cheek. The silver-haired teen stayed quiet and nodded, a small blush on his cheeks. Naminè smiled and patted his back softly. "If you want, we can slack off again, some other time."

Still surprised, Riku smiled instead of showing his shocked emotion. "Sure. I... I'd like that."

"And you'll teach me the other styles of origami folding?"

"I thought I was the one who's supposed to be slacking off?"

"Well, I'm the one with the pages."

"Fine, you win."

"Good." Naminè smiled and ripped out two pages from her sketchbook.


End file.
